World War Three
by XxGlenn CocoxX
Summary: It's pretty much as the title suggests. 'The biggest war the human race will ever see is right on our doorstep.' Captain Jack is falling apart. Is there something different about Torchwoods newest members? And what is the doctor doing in Cardiff?
1. Chapter 1

World War Three

It's pretty much as the title suggests. 'The biggest war the human race will ever see is right on our doorstep.' Captain Jack is falling apart. Is there something different about Torchwoods newest members? And what is the doctor doing in Cardiff?

31st of December, 2008

"Jack?" I called, walking out onto the roof. I could just make out his shape standing out on the ledge.

"Ianto." The wind blew his voice towards me. Could hear the fear in it.

"You okay?" I asked, walking towards him. "It's new-years eve. You should be down partying. Why are you up here by yourself?" I asked. I felt something slippery under my foot and looked down at a dark parch on the ground before stepping out onto the ledge towards Jack.

"I'm waiting." He told me.

"For what?" Snowflakes fell around us and the wind blew strongly, trying to force me towards the Plass, almost one hundred meters below.

"A sign." I reached him, placing my hand on his shoulder and spinning him towards me. Tears soaked his face, dripping off his chin. I could see the blood that was all down the front of his shirt and coat. I could even make out the faint line where something had ripped through his skin. The patch on the ground suddenly made sense when I looked down at the knife in his hand.

"Oh my god." I breathed pulling him against my chest.

"I'm scared , Ianto." He told me. "So scared." I slowly moved back towards the building, away from the edge. We finally stepped onto the concrete of the roof and he fell forwards. I pulled him back towards the door. I finally dragged him onto the staircase.

"Jack?" I asked rolling him over. Blood was seeping through the sleeves of his coat. I ripped the knife out of his hand and threw it down the stairs. After I heard it clatter to the second platform below me I turned back to Jack, pulling up his sleeves. The deep gashes that ran from his wrist to elbow had stopped bleeding. I waited a few minutes before Jack sucked in a huge breath clutching at my leg. I grabbed him and pulled him onto my lap.

"It's okay. I'm here. We will get thought this together." I told him, hugging him against my chest as he cried into my shoulder.

21st of January, 2009

The darkness pushed in on me. I could barely breath. The weight on my chest was to much. I knew my ribs were broken.

"Gwen?" I tried to yell but it was barely above talking volume.

"Ianto," she begged. "Stay with me. The others will be here soon." Her voice was muffled by the stones. I could hear her digging, trying to get to me. "Ianto. Talk to me. You have to stay awake. It's going to be okay." She told me although I think it was more to herself. "Come on. Sa something."

"I'm so tired. I can't… Can't keep my eyes open." I told her. My body heaved as it tried to expel enough dirt so I could get air into my lungs again.

"Ianto. Hold on. Where almost there." I heard Conway over my com. The sound of the SUV in the background. Gravel crunched under tires and doors opened. The speaker was laying on the ground under my head. Soon I heard conversation on the other side on the rocks and a few bangs could be heard as Gwen, Conway and Shorty worked to free me. I was glad Jack wasn't here and didn't have to suffer through this, he had been acting differently since new-years. He wouldn't talk to me, to any of us about it. This worried me more then anything. A rock near my head was suddenly moved and light flooded into the small space around my head. I turned my head so I could see the hole but found myself face to face with a dead Weevil. I immediately shut my eyes but I couldn't get the image out of my head, the image of its mangled face.

"Ianto." Crowed Conway, finally spotting me and ripping away rocks.

"Get me out." I begged him.

"I'm going, mate."

Three Weevil bodies and lot of rocks later I was finally dragged into the sunlight and lay on the grass. The sunlight hurt my eyes even through my eyelids. My body heaved as it once again tried to fore the dirt out of my chest. Conway had pulled my shirt away and was examining the damage.

"At least three broken ribs." He told us. "We need to get him back to the hub." Gwen drove my car home and Conway drove the SUV. I was lay across the back seat with my head on Shorty's lap.

"Does it hurt?" She asked looking down at me with concerned and confusion evident in her eyes.

"A little but the painkillers Conway gave me are helping a lot." I told her. She was so young but she had seen so much, so much hurt and so much death. Shorty had come to us half a year ago, with her brother, Conway. They aren't human but most of the time we forget that. After Tosh and Owen died they became a major part of the team. Conway was a doctor of their species and became out medic, knowing more about the human body then all the Torchwood medics before him and also know a much larger range of species in the universe. Shorty took over Tosh's job with a small amount of help from me. She was so interested in technology and could pick up anything and with in about ten minutes tell you everything you needed to about it as well as everything you didn't. I had grown close to them both, but not as close as Shorty and Jack. I think Jack saw Owen as his son, he took Shorty under his wind and has used her, but not in a bad way, used her to help ease the pain. Like an aspirin for a headache.

"Come on." Conway said haling me out of the SUV.

"When's Jack due back?" I asked them.

"Five or five thirty-ish." Shorty told me.

"We'll have you fixed up by then." Conway told me as he carried me along the hallways towards the hub. They lay me on the cold, metal, autopsy table. Shorty set up an x-ray machine as Conway stripped away the lest of my cloths and started cleaning and bandaging the cuts and gashes caused by the sharp rocks. "At least the Weevil population is no longer out of control." He told me. I chuckled but it ended in a groan as he pushed his fingers against my ribs. Shorty took the x-ray and disappeared to print it off. Conway was still applying gauze to the large gash across my left hip as Shorty came back.

"As you said, three broken ribs and a cracked bone in his thigh." Shorty told us. I groaned. By the time Conway had finished strapping my leg and chest it was four-thirty. Gwen and Shorty had left fifteen minutes before when the rift alarm went off. I groaned in pain as Conway helped me to my feet.

"Take it easy. No bending and no heavy lifting." He told me.

"Like that's going to happed." I mumbled.

"Ianto," He grabbed my arm, turning me so I was looking into his eyes. "Please, just for a couple of weeks. I don't want to have to strap you into bed while those ribs heal." He said very seriously.

"I'll try." I promised earning a pout.

"I'll get you some cloths." He told me walking towards Jack's office. He had found a pair of Jack's jeans and a plain t-shirt. After Conway had finished dressing me I headed towards the coffee machine. As I placed two mugs under the coffee machine I leaned against the counter, not surprised when I heard the familure sound of the invisible lift. I turned to watch Jack posing, hands on hips, as the lift grew closer to the ground.

"Very hot." Commented Conway walking towards me. I handed him his coffee.

"You know it." Commented Jack as he stepped off the lift. He walked towards and I handed him a coffee before making another for myself. Moving slowly and inconspicuously around the bench, jack kissed me on the lips. I chucked.

"That's hotter." Commented Conway lifting the mug to his lips before turning and walking towards the autopsy bay.

"That kid is worse then you." I commented, not willing to move knowing I would be bombarded with questions from Jack.

"Understandable." He muttered.

"How was the meeting?" I asked him.

"Same old, same old. They don't like something that we can't change so they spend the whole time winging. What happened here? Anything interesting?"

"Well, Conway and Shorty found another hairdryer and me and Gwen got into a bit of trouble with some Weevils…" I was interrupted as Gwen and Shorty ran into the hub. Shorty was pointing a small oval shape at Gwen. Gwen groaned which confused both me and Jack. Shorty suddenly stopped and pointed it at Jack. A familure groan of pleasure came from beside me and I turned to look at him.

"I like it." He said walking towards her.

"No." She yelled pointing it at Jack once more before running towards the autopsy bay. I laughed as Jack ran after her. When they had disappeared I slowly made my way to my desk, gently sitting down and sorting though a bunch of paperwork that needed filling in. There was a loud bang as a bunch of tools Conway had been using earlier fell to the floor.

"You are so cleaning that up." I headed Conway yell as Gwen, Shorty and Jack ran around the base of the water tower and headed towards the long hallways of the archives. Conway slowly walked over and sat on the edge of my desk.

"Amazing." He muttered to himself.

"What? The device?" I asked finally looking up at him.

"No, him. Not a month ago… And look at him now." He said as a scream and the cries of a few Weevils echoed around the hub.

"I don't know." I told him. "Sometimes it's like it never happened but then there are times when he just brakes down and I can't put him back together." I confessed pushing my palm into my face, trying to clear my head. "I keep thinking back to what he said…"

"What exactly did he say?" Conway asked.

"He told me he was waiting, he said he was waiting for a sign. After I took him home the whole time he was asleep he was muttering about how the twenty first century is when everything changes." I told him. Conway looked confused. "I don't get it." The conversation was over when the three walked back through the door of the cell block. Jack was holding the device over his head in triumph. I chuckled.

"It's mine. Back off." He laughed at Shorty who pouted and walked towards her desk.

"Your horrible." I commented. I watched the evil smile cross his face. "Don't you…" I was cut off as a wave washed through me. The pleasure ran through my body, through my veins, through my heart itself. I groaned and Jack chuckled.

"You don't need a device for that." Muttered Conway not moving off my desk.

"Damn straight." Muttered Jack. We all laughed.

"I'm going to head home." Gwen told us.

"Tell Rhys we say hello." Jack told her. There was that smile. It wasn't like before. I have always known Jack loves Gwen but over the past few weeks his attitude towards her has changed. He doesn't flirt with her, he barely looks at her. It's like he's backing down and giving her to Rhys. And that smile. It's horrible. It's like he knows she only has so much time left, like she has minutes to live. He feels sorry for her but I don't get it.

"See you tomorrow, Gwen." I called to her.

"Feel better." She called as the cog door rolled back before she sprinted down the hallway. Jack gave me a suspicious look.

"Okay. What happened?" He demanded. I silently cursed Gwen under my breath. I watched Conway slink away into the autopsy area followed by Shorty.

"As I said, Gwen and I got into some trouble with a few Weevils." I told him. He narrowed his eyes as he walked towards me.

"How many is a few?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said looking away from him at the paperwork on my desk.

"Rough guess."

"I'm not sure. Ten, twenty…" I coughed and added quietly. "Forty."

"Speak up." He said sitting on the edge of my desk.

"More then we were prepared for." I told him looking into his eyes. The were hard as ice. "Though I can tell you the Weevil population isn't out of control anymore and we found out a lot about the way they live." I told him.

"Like, how?"

"Well…" I tried to think about the least dramatic way to put it. "Me and Gwen were send to a Weevil sighting out near Splot and it turns out, despite what we thought they are more like a hive of bees then anything else. There as a leader female who is the only female that breeds. She mates with all the males in that 'hive' and keeps it populated."

"And you blew then up?" Asked Jack raising an eyebrow.

"What? No! Well, when trying to remove ourselves from the hive we had a run in with a few of the larger Weevils who caused a cave in…" I trailed off at the end.

"And your both okay?"

"Define okay." I told him. His mouth dropped open. He stood up and pulled me to my feet. Slowly examining the few small cuts and burses I had on my face. Slowly he pulled his shirt off me. He froze as it dropped to the floor. I hadn't see the extent of the bandages and gauze that was strapped across my chest but by the horror in Jack's eyes it was pretty major.

"What's wrong?" Stuttered Jack.

"Three broken ribs." Shorty told him coming back into the hub.

"Sexy, Ianto." Commented Conway walking over. I stuck my finger in my mouth and moved it along my lip seductively. Jack was still frozen.

"Later. You, me, whipped cream and sex chains." Said Conway.

"Totally. I'll have to find the hockey stick." I commented.

"Fully." Conway suddenly slipped his hands into his pants. I glanced at Jack's hand and noticed that the small device was still in his hand. I grabbed it and pointed it at Conway. Jack suddenly tuned back in.

"Wait. Three broken ribs from a Weevil attack." He asked. I started continually pushing the small button on top of the device.

"No… The cave was another thing entirely." I told him over the noises Conway was making. Shorty was laughing so hard she was on the floor clutching her sides.

"Ianto, please. What happened?" I looked at the worry in his eyes.

"While we were trying to get out of the tunnel one of the Weevils hit a week spot on one of the walls and the whole tunnel caved in. I got stuck." I told him. He suddenly snatched he devise off me and walked towards his office. I didn't like the look that was turning his face into a constant frown. "Jack." I called. Conway ripped his hands out of his pants.

"I'll teach you to laugh at me." He yelled jumping on Shorty.

"EWW!" She squealed. "Get away from me. I know where that hands been." She jumped to her feet and tore out of the room followed closely by Conway.

"Damn, stairs." I muttered trying to walk up and follow Jack into his office. It didn't take me to long before I pulled open the door to find Jack sitting at his desk, crying into his hands. I limped over and pulled him up into a hug. Not caring how much my ribs hurt as he clung to me. We stood like this for ages. I could hear the occasional bang or shouted comment from downstairs. Jack finally lifted his head up and looked into my eyes. His eyes were bloodshot and tears still streaked down his face. I leaned forwards and gently kissed them away. The salty water wetting my dry lips before I pulled back so I could look at him.

"Talk to me." I begged him. "I can't deal with this when I don't know what's wrong. Please, talk to me." He took my hand , sitting down on his chair and pulling me onto his lap.

"I guess it all started on Christmas eve, 1999." He told me. "We found a small locket washed up on the beach. I didn't really take much notice of it at the time but Alex, the leader of torchwood before me, took it and tried to work out what it did. I didn't think about it again until I walked into the hub on new-years eve. I found him sitting in front of the TV watching the new-years eve festivals. "Twenty-first century, Jack. Everything's going to change and were not ready." He had shot all of the torchwood team. The locket had shown him the future. He told me he would have killed me if it would have worked before killing himself, leaving Torchwood to me, Ianto." He told me, the tears starting again. "Mercy killings, he had called them. I can understand how he thought that, It seams the right thing to do. When I was young I was told stories of the twenty-first century. The most violent and death filled century in the history and future of the Earth. If I was strong enough I wouldn't bring you through it." He told me, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Oh, Jack." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his forehead. "What are you waiting for?" I asked him, scared to know but even more scared to let him carry that burden on his own.

"Well, it's all ready started but at the moment I'm waiting for John and The Doctor. When they arrive the world is in danger." He told me.

"Started how?" I asked, confused.

"Everything started when Grey first came back into my life, but now that Conway and Shorty are here everything I have seen is starting to fall into place. The biggest war the human race will ever see is right on out doorstep. It makes the world wars look like an argument between two children. The world is about to be introduced to the universe for the first time."

5th of February, 2009

"Rift alarm, Ianto. Iantoooo…Wakey, wakey. I know your enjoying the dream your having about me but we need you." Conway said gently shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and realized I had fallen asleep at my desk. My ribs throbbed and my neck was stiff from the way I was bent over.

"Damn, It wasn't real." I muttered sitting up and stretching, causing my ribs to hurt even more.

"Oh, I'm sure I can make your dream come true. Although the real thing is sooo much better then a dream." He said sitting on the edge of the desk and moving his legs so his feet were sitting on the arms of my chair. The jeans he was wearing fitted tightly across his groin giving me a good picture of what was hiding underneath.

"Conway, stop flirting and do your job." Muttered Jack leaning against the railing of the stares. It probably would have been threatening is not for the huge grin plastered across his face.

"Eye, eye Captain." He said standing up and saluting Jack before skipping over to see how his sister was going.

"Coming?" Asked Jack pulling on his huge coat and walking down the last of the stairs.

"Hope so." I said standing up and pulling on my sit jacket.

"Maybe later." Laughed Jack, raising an eyebrow and holding his hand out for me. I took it and we followed Shorty over to the invisible lift. Conway jumped on at the last minute, hugging onto me. His face a little to close to the back of my neck and his body pushing into me a little to hard to be an accident. I pushed back into him as we emerged into the sunlight outside the hub. He leaned forwards and nipped the back of my neck, stretching the skin a little but not enough o be painful before releasing it and licking the skin he had been playing with. Jack moved his other hand up and hit Conway across the back of his head before stepping onto the Plass. Gwen had the SUV parked close to the water tower. People were looking at her weirdly and a security guard was walking towards her. She undid her window.

"Hurry up." She winged. We made our way over and Conway opened the door for me.

"You. In the front." Jack said firmly from the other side. With a smug smile he closed my door behind me and got in the front. Jack sat in the middle and as soon as Gwen started to drive the computers folded out in front of me. My heart sank through the seat as I looked at the CCTV footage displayed in front of me.

"Jack." I whispered."

"What's wrong?" He asked. I turned the screen towards him, showing him a man standing on the roof of a familure car park waving at the camera.

"Gwen. Your old friend has come to visit." He said, his voice not changing and a grim frown spread across his face. Captain John Hart stood in the middle of the car park playing with his wrist strap.

"Took you long enough." Muttered John who was now sitting with his legs hanging off the edge of the building. We all climbed out of the car and walked towards him. He turned around so he was only leaning against the wall.

"Nice to see you again." Said Gwen from her position behind everyone.

"You too Gwen. New team members." His gaze wondering to the faces and bodies of Conway and Shorty. "Captain John Hart." He told them

"Oh, another false Captain." Commented Conway, moving one hand to my hip and sitting his chin on my shoulder. I watched the amusement flash across John's face.

"Conway and Shorty." Jack told him before hitting Conway over the head and stealing me away from him. "And I'll have you know, I worked my way up through the ranks." He just shrugged and walked over to his sister, leaning on both her shoulders. "Come on. Lets go back to the hub." Commented Jack walking towards the SUV. He climbed into the back seat. "You in the front." He said threateningly to Conway before pulling me into his lap.

"You know, Ianto. There's a lot more room in the front with me." He said rubbing his leg. Shorty and John climbed in beside us as he turned to face the front again.

As soon as the car pulled up Conway was up, helping me out of the car and for once I was grateful. The way I had been sitting had put most of my body weight on my broken ribs.

"Told you. You should have sat in the front with me." I watched in amusement as he want for flirty and playful into serious and concerned in two seconds flat.

"It's fine." I told him. I had one hand against the side of the SUV and the other was clutching Conway's shoulder.

"Come on." Said Jack carefully lifting me into his arms making sure there was no pressure of my ribs. We all walked into the hub and Jack sat me on the autopsy table. Conway was at my side again, unbuttoning my shirt and pulling it off. I heard it fall over the railing at the bottom of the stairs as he began undoing the bandaging.

"I mustn't have done it tight enough." He mumbled to himself. I looked up at the four faces above me. One looked concerned, one looked confused and the other two had the same expression as last time they witnessed Conway strapping up my chest. When he was finally finished he ran his hands down my stomach, in a seductive manor. I couldn't stop the shiver of pleasure but I managed to suppress the moan. "It's still going to be sore." He told me taking my hand and helping me to my feet, one hand resting on my ass as I steadied myself.

"Kind of realized that." I commented rubbing my hand across the bandages. He walked over and picked up my shirt, helping me put it on.

"So… John. I've been hearing a lot about you." Said Conway not looking away from my chest as he did up the buttons, running his fingers across my bare skin as much as possible.

"Oh, good things, I hope."

"Not really. What are you doing back in Cardiff?" I could hear the hostile tone to his voice, his hands slipping away from me. All playfulness gone.

"I don't know. It's been a while for me. Decided I'd drop in and say hi."

"Conway. Don't you have some paperwork to fill in." I commented harshly.

"Step into my office, captain." Said Jack leading the way towards his office.

"Coffee, sir?" I called.

"What would I do without you?" He called back.

"Die a horrible death due to lack of caffeine." I said to myself. As soon as they were gone I hit Conway across the head the way Jack always did.

"What's the matter with you?" I demanded.

"Nothing. He just annoys me." Conway told me walking towards his desk.

"He annoys everyone." I commented.

"There's something different about him…"

"He is from the future." I commented.

"No, so is Jack. It's different. His energy signature is all wrong, off balance. He doesn't make sense."

"I can feel it too." Shorty told us coming over to us.

"What do you mean?" I asked them.

"It's just… I can't… It's so hard to explain using terms you will understand." He said rubbing his hands down his face. I walked towards the coffee machine as the siblings talking. Handing them their mugs, I made my way to Jack's office. John was sitting in Jacks chair and Jack was sitting on the desk amongst the piles of untouched paperwork. As I handed the coffee to then Jack kissed me lightly.

"Thanks." He said pulling me onto his lap. "Okay, John, question for you." John sat playing with his wrist strap.

"Mmm…" He mumbled not looking up.

"I want to offer you a position, you know what is coming and we need someone like you on the team."

"It's going to take a lot more then me to save your precious little world." Snapped John.

"You know you belong here. You have heard the stories. You know you belong…"

"Right so… Yea fuck off John, but now the world needs saving its all oh, save us."

"Don't make me beg." Threatened Jack.

"That would be amusing." Commented John. The door suddenly opened.

"Giant spider locked in a warehouse at the docks. Conway, Shorty and I are heading off." Gwen told us.

"No. John come on. Just like the good old days." Said Jack as I climbed off his lap. "Remember the last time we tried to kill a giant spider."

"We were scrubbing spider guts off us for months." Both men laughed.

"And in the mean time its escaping." I said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah." Said Jack grabbing his coat. "How are the ribs?" He asked as we ran down the stairs.

"He's not going." Conway told him, sounding very serious.

"Shorty's gone to get the SUV." Gwen told him following him out the cog door and all of a sudden the hub was very quiet.

"Damn. I'm stuck with you." I teased walking towards my desk. I could feel the tension he was emitting.

"Ianto. Can we talk?" Asked Conway.

"As long its not another –why is my dangly but sticking up- question. It was hard enough trying to explain an erection to a full grown man." I shuddered at the memory.

"Oh, come on, you know you enjoyed demonstrating. Anyways… I think John saved my life. He saved my family…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What?"

"I told you we were saved by an orange glow but there was a man. He opened a vortex and brought us through. I never saw his face but I felt him. It's taken me a while but that's him." Conway told me.

"Okay. Are you sure?" I asked him.

"'Corse I'm sure. I don't understand it but I know it was him. Just then he had the same mixed up feelings. They don't make sense. He has the same body shape as well." He told me.

"Ianto, where are we heading?" The com asked. I jumped.

"Um… Hang on." I told Jack walking over to Shorty's desk and looking on the screen. "Warehouse 58. Three in front of you." I told him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He had to ask two more times before I took notice of what he was saying.

"Fine, Ribs are just playing up." I told him, looking over a Conway.

"Maybe you should go and lay down." Said Jack sounding concerned.

"Don't worry about me, deal with the spider." I told him grabbing Conway's hand and dragging him to the lounge. Shorty's com suddenly cut in.

"Stop distracting him." She yelled at me.

"Go Jack. Save Cardiff." I told him with a smile.

"Be careful Ianto. I'll see you later." The com cut out. I looked at Conway, his face was blank.

"Why?" He asked himself.

"As soon as Jack gets back I'll talk to him." I told Conway. He suddenly chuckled, as if the conversation hadn't taken place.

"So you coming to the concert tonight?" He asked.

"Sure am." I old him. Shorty had given me and Conway tickets for Christmas and I have been looking forwards to it ever since.

"Mosh-pit." He yelled, jumping up and down. I laughed.

"I've got to go home and get changed." I told him.

"After the concert were going to go drinking. My uncles dropping us off. We can stop in at your place on the way home." He told me.

"Hey, shows starting." He said walking over and sitting on Shorty's desk chair. I grabbed his chair and sat next to him. "That's hot." He commented looking at the screen as Jack walked into the warehouse with a huge gun over his shoulder.

"Don't get any ideas. He's mine." I said with a laugh. The others followed him in, the same guns sitting on their shoulders. My childish side always came our when I was around Conway and Shorty. I could let myself go and act like the crazy, stupid, over-excited teenager like I was in collage. Shorty was still in her teens and I wanted her to be around people her age. I watched her as she ran across the screen towards the creature, gun raised, firing. The huge ray hit the spider between four of its eight eyes. It convulsed and everyone bolted for the door. Jack was last and as he went through the spider exploded.

"No!" I yelled in despair.

"What?' Cried Conway jumping to his feet.

"I'm going to have to clean that coat." I said quietly. He began to laugh at me.

"Shut up or I'll make you." He shut up immediately. I watched the team wonder onto another screen where the SUV was parked. Jack was covered from head to toe in slimy black liquid.

"Lunch?" I asked him.

"Hell yeah." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet. He walked in front of me, his body moving in an amazing manor, his tight jeans showing off his ass.

"Fuck." I whispered to my self as I followed him into the kitchen.

"You know you like it." He told me grabbing a loaf of bread. I opened the fridge and bent to get the meat off the bottom shelf.

"So do you." I told him. He suddenly grabbed my hips, pulling me against his growing erection. I stood up and turned in his arms, his hand brushing against the crutch of my pants. He was taller then me so I stood on my toes, reaching up so our mouths were inches apart.

"Not in a million years." I told him, kissing him quickly on the lips and moving across to the bench.

"Bloody tease." He muttered.

"And now you know how Jack feels." I said not looking up.

7:15pm

I kissed Jack.

"Hurry up Ianto. We still have to get to your house and were fifteen minutes late." Winged Shorty shifting from foot to foot just inside the cog door.

"Coming." I called moving away from Jack.

"Have fun." He said.

"Don't get into any trouble with John." I told him running towards Conway and Shorty who were not walking along the corridor behind the cog door.

"Try not to." He called as it slid into place. We walked along the corridors in silence, and then through the tourist information center. As I closed the door behind me and followed the others across the Plass towards the car park. Shorty and I climbed into my car and Conway drove theirs. Shorty was bouncing excitedly in her seat.

"You really need to calm down, you'll be worn out before you even get there." I commented turning into a side street. She ignored me.

"Are you sure you should go?" She asked turning to look at me. "I mean the mosh-pit isn't pretty and you have broken ribs." She commented.

"I have been waiting for this since Christmas, if I was in a comer I would have woken up, gone to the concert, then fallen back it." I told her, she laughed. I turned into my apartment block and Conway pulled into the parking space beside us. "Do you guys want to come up or wait here?" I asked.

"I need to use your bathroom." Shorty told me. We walked over to the lift and Shorty bounced impatiently until we reached the top floor. I was beginning to wonder if excitement was the reason for Shorty's bouncing. Idella, was bouncing excitedly inside the door as we stepped threw.

"Make yourself at home." I told them, heading for my bedroom. I heard Idella resume her position on the lounge then growl as Conway tried to sit next to her. I pulled on a light coloured t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Before walking back out into the lounge room where Shorty was now sitting on the arm of the lounge stroking the Great Danes head,, Conway was standing near the door to my balcony, looking out across the view of Cardiff. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of dog food, feeling sorry for the poor dog. "How can I make you eat this stuff?" I asked myself as it slopped into a bowel. I put it on the floor. "We going?" I asked them, walking towards the front door. Idella wined but stayed where she was. "I'll be home tomorrow, girl." I told her before walking out into the hall way.

"I didn't know you had a dog." Shorty commented, bouncing down the hall. Obviously it was the excitement.

"Not many people do. I probably shouldn't, she's always there alone, I just can't bring myself to get rid of her. She was Lisa's." I told them, walking into the lift. Pain stung my heart as I said the name.

"She's beautiful." Shorty told me trying to distract me. We climbed out of the lift and Conway and Shorty climbed into the front seats of their porch. I climbed in the back. The smell of new car still lingered in the air and I breathed it in. It was a five minute drive to their apartment block. There family of twelve owned a whole floor, thanks to a little help from the Queen of England and her 'research'. We finally pulled into the apartment block where we headed to their floor. Most of the family were sitting in the lounge room watching TV. Ffraid ran over and hugged me.

"Ianto. It's been a while." She commented pulling me over to the lounge as Shorty and Conway disappeared into their bedroom.

11:30pm

I downed another tequila shot. Shorty was sitting on my lap and Conway had disappeared about fifteen minutes ago, probably out fucking some guy in a dark alley way. The pain of my hips was slowly dieing as I filled my body with alcohol. I picked up Shorty's cruiser and took a swig.

"Hey." She winged.

"I bought it." I commented handing it back. She skulled the rest of the bottle.

"We are going to be sooo fucked tomorrow." She commented getting up and walking towards the bar.

"I'll have another beer." I called after her. She stuck her finger up as a girl dragged a chair across so she could sit at the table.

"Girlfriend?" She asked motioning towards Shorty.

"No." I told her with a smile. "I have a boyfriend." I always love to watch their faces when you tell them.

"Oh, sorry." She said walking away as Shorty came back and dumped the glass in front of me.

"We going to leave soon. Lets go find a gay bar." She commented.

"Might have to wait until your brother makes an appearance." I told her looking towards the door.

"Oh yeah. But he'll probably be gone all night." She told me grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door. I skulled the drink and dumped it on a table just inside te door before following her along the street.

6th of February, 2009

I groaned and rolled over, gaining myself a mouthful of grass. I rolled back quickly.

"Shorty." I moaned stretching out, my arm contacting with skin.

"Ianto." She mumbled rolling towards me.

I opened my eyes to look at her, at some point during the night we had lost our shirts.

"You look like shit." I complemented her.

"So do you." She told me. I smiled.

"What's the time." I asked moving my hands so I was hugging her.

"Um…" She looked up at the sun. "Around ten, elevenish." She told me.

"Maybe we should head to work." I commended.

"No." She mumbled pushing her face into my bare chest. I chuckled.

"Come on." I said sitting up and pulling her with me. My ribs throbbed painfully as I climbed to my feet then bent down to help her up. We stumbled through the park where we found Conway walking down the street.

"Where have you two been? I've been looking for you for hours." He called out running towards us. "Peda on his way to get us." He told us as he reached us. I ran my hand across my face.

"Have fun?" I asked them sitting on a wooden bench at the edge of the path.

"'Corse." Exclaimed Shorty. "We should go drinking more often."

"Do you even have a hangover?" I asked her as she bounced up and down in front of me.

"No. We don't absorb the alcohol. It gives us the same feeling of drunkenness but we don't get hangovers." She told me.

"Lucky." I mumbled. The porch pulled up in front of us and we climbed in. I lay across the back seat with my head on Shorty's lap and Conway sat in the passenger seat. When we arrived at the hub we caught he invisible lift down.

"How's the hangover?" Jack yelled in my ear as he hugged me. I pulled back and clutched my throbbing head.

"I hate you." I mumbled walking over and laying across the lounge. Everyone laughed at me as I rolled to face the back of the lounge.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was that Jack was shaking me.

"Come on. I'll drive you home." He told me helping me to my feet. The car ride seamed to take forever before we finally pulled into my apartment block. He helped me out of the car and we climbed into the lift. Idella went crazy as we walked inside.

"Can you feed her, please." I asked him as I made my way into the bedroom.

"I didn't know you had a dog." He commented as the Great Dane licked him hand.

"You don't know everything about me and I haven't had her for long." I commented. "Dog foods in the top cupboard." I told him pulling off my cloths and climbing into bed in my boxers. After a few minutes he climbed in next to me. I pushed my face into his chest, breathing in the 51st century pheromones. Idella climbed up onto the bed, finding a space between our legs and resting her head on my hip.

30th of February, 2009

I pulled the bag over the weevil's head and shoved the needle into its neck.

"Shorty." I called looking around the dark car park.

"Other side of the SUV." She breathed into the com. I jumped up, leaving the weevil on the groan and ran to find her. She had her hand clutching the large gashes down her chest. I ran over and knelt next to her. I pulled her hand away so I could look at the extent of the damage.

"Shit." I mumbled ripping my shirt open and pulling it off, pressing it into her body. "Come on. Let's get you back to the hub." I moved my hands under her and pulled her up into my arms. She gasped from pain and I lay her across the back seat.

"You know there probably going to be healed before we get back to the hub." She commented, raising one of her thin eyebrows at me. "Yay for Jack." She mumbled. I gave her a weak smile remembering how Jack reacted when his 'curse' was passed onto the family.

"I'll grab the weevil." I told her, closing the door and walking over to the sleeping weevil. I hauled it over my shoulder and lay it in the back of the SUV. I climbed into the drivers seat and sped along the road towards the hub. One arm wrapped around Shorty's shoulder and the weevil hanging over the other I made my way towards along the long halls of the hub. I led Shorty over to the lounge, laying her down before I took the weevil down to the cells. I came back to find Conway gently working on Shorty chest. Jack was leaning against his desk.

"What happened?" He asked when I came to stand next to him.

"I wasn't quick enough." She gasped.

"Sorry." Mumbled Conway. My ribs were aching from the strain I had put them under and I sank into Conway's chair.

"It appeared out of nowhere, it went straight for my throat and Shorty tried to push it out of the way but it got her with its claws." I explain. "Thanks, by the way." I said to her.

"Don't mention it." She gasped again.

"Sorry." Conway mumbled and she hit him across the arm.

"That hurts."

"You think." He mumbled at her.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Demanded Shorty.

"The body that I was working, the one we found yesterday. It exploded." He explained. We all laughed at him. "I just spent an hour trying to get blood out of my hair. Earth shampoo is crap." He said to us. I walked towards the autopsy area to inspect the damage. Blood was sprayed up the walls and across the roof, what I would expect is brain is sprayed up the stairs and across the walls closest to the door.

"I'll get cleaning." I told them heading for the cleaning supplies cupboard. As I filled a bucket with warm water.

9:30pm

Jack found me on my hands and knees in the autopsy bay, still scrubbing at the alien blood that coated the tiles.

"You work to hard." He told me, sitting on the top step.

"Probably." I mumbled dipping the scrubbing brush into the black water. I sighed and sat back on my feet.

"But Conway will probably need it again tomorrow and he can't work with alien guts everywhere." I commented.

"And you can't work if you are so tired you can't stand." He said leaning on the bottom rail.

"As I said probably." I looked around the room. The floor was still an inch thick in blood but I had managed to scraped it off the walls. I sighed and he walked down and picked me up. I hugged him.

"Come on. You can finished tomorrow. You have to get home to Idella anyways." He said pulling me up the stairs and towards the cog door. I grabbed our coats off the edge on my desk and made our way along the corridor. I was about to climb into the drivers seat when Jack sprinted off.

"Jack?" I called forgetting about the car and following him towards the water tower. That was when I heard it. The soft whirling sound. The blue box slowly appeared, smoke was poring out through the small slits between the doors. Jack had his key ring out and was sorting threw them finally pushing one into the lock and the door swung in ways. I had never seen the TARDIS in read life but Jack had described it to me. Smoke billowed out and suddenly two people stumbled out and feel at our feet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Doctor," Jack cried out in delight pulling the man to his feet. Smoke still pored out the open TARDIS door and swirled around our feet.

"Jack good to see you again." The doctor said through coughs. I reached down and offered my hand to the man at my feet, I couldn't see his face through the smoke and after he took my hand I pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks tea boy." Exclaimed Owen. I couldn't move.

"Owen?" I demanded. I reached my hand out and touched his frozen cheek.

"Um… Jack?"

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked turning to face me. I could see his expression out of the corner of my eye. I still had my hand resting on Owens cheek and looking down into his eyes.

"I thought we managed to get rid of it?" I asked not breaking eye contact. Jack came running over and dragged Owen away from my hand pulling him into a hug. I stood with my hand outstretched until the Doctor came to stand in front of me.

"Ianto Jones. Nice to finally meet you in person. I've heard so much about you through Jack and Martha."

"Good things I hope, sir." I wasn't thinking properly and realized my mistake afterwards.

"Oh no. No sir, just the Doctor." He said with a smile.

"And… And how did you?.." I asked pointing at where Jack still had his arms around Owen.

"Ahh, well… Your Captain kind of let slip that you had a team member who was 'the walking dead,' I found out what happened to him and decided to check it out. I found a man sitting on the floor of a radioactive room. I guess you can link that to here." He told me scratching his head. I stared into his deep brown eyes before looking over at Owen. "

"So you survived?" I asked him as the two of them walked over to where we stood.

"A week and a half before he found me." He motioned towards the Doctor with his thumb.

"Always has had trouble with dates." Jack mumbled earning a scowl from the Doctor. I chuckled and my phone went off. I pulled it out and answered it.

"Ianto…" Breathed John. "There are some huge energy readings coming from the Plass. I don't know what it is and your machine keeps beeping at me." He told me.

"Were dealing with the Plass and I'll be down to stop the beeping in a little while." I told him. He groaned and I ended the call. "Captain issues. Shall we go inside." The Doctor looked confused and Owen looked annoyed.

"Doesn't he always have issues?" He asked looking at he with a twinkle in his eyes. I laughed.

"Amazingly we have a more issue prone Captain." I told him walking towards the invisible lift.

"Please tell me he didn't get Tosh's job." Winged Owen, I could hear the anger rising.

"He didn't get Tosh's job. He only just came back." Jack told him. "We'll go around." Jack said as I jumped on the lift. I could hear the beeping before I was even below the surface, I gave Jack a worried look as I disappeared below ground level. I couldn't see John anywhere as I reached ground level. I ran across to Shorty's station and begin looking across the screens. It wasn't a normal rift alarm. I hit Esc and it stopped.

"What? How did you do that?" Demanded John jumping out of his hiding spot under all the cushions on the lounge where he had been trying to hide from the noise.

"Um… I pushed Esc?" I told him.

"Oh. I think my alarm clock mush have got caught up with all your equipment. One hell of a wake up call." He told me.

"Yeah, right." I mumbled closing all the windows I had just opened trying to find the problem. The cog door rolled back and John looked over at the newcomers. "Hey, the hot Doctor is back." He cried in delight. "I thought I killed him, wasn't that why you hated be?" John mumbled the question to me. I shrugged and tried to get the systems functioning again.

"Beeping?" Jack asked John. He ignored Jack.

"Oh, and who might this be. Another one of Jack's pets?" John teased.

"Yeah, Jack wishes." Mumbled Owen walking into the hub.

"I'm the doctor." He told John.

"Oh." He sounded disappointed. "How is this going to work." He scratched his head. "The cute doctor?" I don't know, I'm to tired." He winged walking over to the lounge and laying under all the pillows again.

"Well why'd you set your alarm off at…" I glanced at my watch "… Ten o'clock at night." I asked walking towards the lounge and sitting on his back. He grunted an tried to push me off.

"Because I thought you, eye candy, would be like any good little boy who would be tucked up in bed by now." He told me managing to push me onto the floor.

"Ahh, you could be wrong then." I told him with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, how I wished I wasn't." He mumbled making room for the Doctor who sat next to him. Jack pushed my head towards the floor before sitting behind me.

"Your picking up bad habits off Conway. Go and finish cleaning the autopsy bay." He told me.

"Thought you were taking me home to Idella." I said turning and leaning against the coffee table behind me.

"Oh yeah."

"What did you do to my autopsy bay?" Cried Owen looking down at the mess.

"Conway decided to repaint." John told us. The two of us laughed at the memory. Jack glared.

"No. John decided to repaint the autopsy bay and Conway." I voiced my afternoons discovery. John kicked me with his foot.

"Oh no. You didn't." Begged Jack. I chuckled darkly.

"No of 'coarse not Jack. Not me. I wouldn't do a thing like that." Said John sweetly, fluttering his eyelids at Jack. The Doctor laughed at Johns attempts.

"Maybe you should be cleaning instead of Ianto." Jack threatened.

"No Jack. I'm fine. He wouldn't clean it anyways." I commented worried about how that threat would turn out. Probably with the whole hub smelling like rotten meat for months. I shuddered.

"Anyways…" The Doctor changed the topic, "I got a call from Martha a few days ago saying I should probably drop in and see you." He commented looking at Jack.

"So she did get you. I thought you just missed me." Said Jack raising an eyebrow seductively, I shuddered instinctively as I watched. "Looking like we need you to stick around. We have some visitors that are due and they look like trouble." Jack told him. My memory forced the images of Jack, broken and sobbing into my arms on New Years Eve into my head. I rubbed my foot against his calf to encourage him. He smile and looked at me out of the corner of his eye. The rift alarm suddenly went off. I jumped up and ran to Shorty's station.

"Weevil attack has been reported to the police. Owen, you want to come along?" I asked him. I saw the twinkle in his eyes, the smile that lit his face.

"Take John, call Shorty and tell her its under control and feed that dog while your at it. She may as well come here, she's probably lonely at your place." He told me. I smiled and blew him a kiss, grabbing the equipment we need and heading for the SUV with the others close behind. John starched across the back seat and I gave Owen the keys.

"It's good to be back." He said breathing in the sent of the SUV as we roared along the road towards the sighting. "But I have to ask, number one the dog?" He asked. I dragged her name out.

"When I was with Lisa we bought a dog because we couldn't have kids and my friend took her when I moved to Cardiff. They just bought a house and there not aloud dogs so she made her way to Cardiff and now lives in my apartment. Great Christmas present." I told him.

"And Shorty?" He asked. It clicked and I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"An alien." I told him as she answered on the second ring. She sounded breathless.

"Do you want me to come in?" She demanded, I could hear her pulling on cloths.

"No, me and John are dealing with it. Have fun, what's his name?" I asked her.

"Hang on." I heard a conversation on the other end.

"Blake." She told me.

"I'll have coffee waiting for you in the morning." I told her. "Along with your painkillers, yes." John laughed in the backseat.

"She said at least she can get some." I told him.

"You don't know the half of it." He claimed. I heard groans from the other end.

"I'm going, bye." I told her hanging up.

"Alien?" He demanded.

"Oh I don't know the half of it. You mean that bum you fuck last week and the poodle two nights ago… Anyone I'm forgetting?" I asked him looking over my shoulder.

"Give me an hour."

"You stay away from my dog." I yelled at him. "I swear, one finger on her and you won't be able to fuck anyone ever again." I told him.

"Oh, it won't be a finger." Me and Owen both groaned at the thoughts.

"I feel sick." He claimed. I gave them both the weevil spray and one needle full of tranquilizer.

"There is one that I know of but the heat energy signatures suggested two." I told them as Owen pulled up outside the warehouse. There was an ambulance and a police car. I climbed out. "John deal with them." I told him walking towards the door and pushing it open The warehouse sunk like rotting fish and I could hear running water somewhere inside. The torch didn't help much, it just showed the hundreds of rotting fish corpses across the floor. I walked forwards and could hear the weevil moving deeper in the warehouse. Owen was following me.

"Not I remember why I hated this job." He told me. I heard him heave once but he kept up as I moved across the floor. The weevil was inside the office on the second floor. It was standing over in the other corner. Owen's instincts kicked in and he launched towards the Weevil. He had it on the ground in seconds but I was frozen to the spot, staring at the screen of the computer which showed CCTV footage pf the Doctor and Jack sitting in the hub.

"They got inside." I voiced moving across the room and sitting at the computer.

"What? Who?" Demanded Owen coming to stand next to me. I opened files and looked threw the information.

"They have everything, even the archives. The passwords, everything." I told him.

"Who?" He demanded.

"I don't know." I admitted. I pushed the button on my com. "John, I need the virus program that's on the CD in the SUV." I told him looking through the all to familure information.

"I'm going to go see if there are any more Weevils around." Owen told me.

"No need. The other ones gone." I told him as I looked at the heat signatures of the building. We waited for John to arrive and when he did I took the CD and put it into the computer. Installing it into the software until it finally crashed. Haling the Weevil over my shoulder I followed the others out to the car. No one spoke as I climbed into the backseat and began sorting threw the Torchwood documents. Pulling out my phone I dilled Shorty's number. She picked up on the third ring. "I'm so sorry but we have a problem." I admitted to her.

"What's up, Ianto?" She asked.

"Someone's been watching us, Torchwood. We found a computer which has been used to hack into everything. They could see everything. I need you to get to the hub, set up a firewall and double check everything, securing files. I'm going to have to reprogram all the passwords." I told her.

"I'm on my way. I'll see you in a little while." She told me. I could her Black arguing in the background.

"Where are we headed?" Asked Owen as we stopped at a set of traffic lights.

"My place." I told him.

"Left." John told him. We eventually turned into my apartment block.

"Okay, now I'm really scared. How do you know where I live?" I demanded as we climbed out of the car and walked towards the lift.

"Oh, you'd be surprised what I found out that night we went out with Conway and Jack." I had forgotten about that. This scared me more then not knowing.

"Come on." I told them

Idella bounded into the hub. Shorty was sitting at her desk and Idella walked over to her, I walked over to Conway's desk and began working on the passwords again.

"Hey girl." She cooed as the dog sat on her feet. John carried the bag of dog food into the kitchenette and Idella ran after him. When I had finished Idella was laying across the lounge with her head on John's lap. He was running his hand down her back lovingly. Owen was cleaning the autopsy bay and Shorty was still sorting threw files.

"Is Jack in his office?" I asked her.

"I'd say so. I haven't seen him since I came in." She told me. I thanked her and headed towards the stairs. Jack and the Doctor were sitting on the lounge in Jack's office.

"Your back." Said Jack happily as I stepped in and went to lean against his desk.

"Sorry we took so long. Ran into a bit of a problem. Seems our firewall has a few holes. I dragged Shorty in and she's almost finished fixing it." I explained to him. He healed his hand out towards me and I moved across to him.

"You mean…"

"Someone's been inside Torchwood. They could have walked threw those doors and we wouldn't have known. I wiped everything." I told him.

"Any idea who?" He asked pulling me onto his lap. The Doctor smiled at us.

"None." I told him, heat raised into my face. Jack had never been this open abut our relationship in front of anyone. I heard Idella bark somewhere in the hub.

"I'll be back. Have to save my dog from John." I told them jumping up and running out the door. Conway was standing just inside the cog door and Idella was standing in font of him barking and growling. John and Owen were laughing so hard and Shorty was leaning against her computer to hold herself up.

"Idella." I called. "Leave him alone." She bounded forwards jumping onto he's shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

17th February, 2009

I jumped onto Conway's back. He grunted and slid his hands under my bum to stop me sliding off.

"Your such a child." He mumbled as he carried me across the field towards where Jack and Owen waited. I chuckled.

"Get your lazy ass off him." Said Jack when we finally reached him.

"Yes, sir." I said sliding off. I bowed my head towards the ground and tried to look ashamed.

"What's with mister good mood here?" Demanded Owen.

"I don't know. He's been like this all morning." Conway told him.

"Could it have something to do with last night?" Jack asked with a wink.

"Last night?" I asked. "More like this morning. I'm so overtired my body is running on about an hours sleep and I'm just falling apart." I told them spinning in a wide circle and running into Jack. He caught me and laughed.

"Early to bed tonight." He told me. I nodded as we walked towards the SUV.

"Did you get it?" Shorty asked threw the com. I could hear the Doctor and John in the background.

"Yeah, we got it." Jack told her looking at the locket. He sighed and climbed into the front passenger seat. Conway climbed in next to me and closed his eyes, I poked him in the side.

"It is not possible for you to be tired." I said poking him again.

"Maybe I'm not tired. Maybe I'm begging your god to take you away and hide you in some dark hole so you will stop poking me." He told me. I poked him once more in the rib and turned to look out the window. Suddenly his hands were tickling me. I squealed loudly and tried you fight him off.

"Kids. Knock it off or I'll take your x-box off you for a month." He had done it before so we both sat bolt upright.

"We'll settle this later…"

"Over sudden death." He finished.

"Oh well I was going to say James Bond style but guitar hero sounds good to." I told him. Jack sighed in the front.

"Who bought it for them?" He demanded.

"I bought it thinking it would bring the team closer. It's forcing them apart." Jack told him. "And you still owe me a rematch." Said Jack turning to face me.

"I think three rematches is enough. Take the shame." I told him.

"Never." He hissed. I laughed loudly. When we finally reached the hub we walked slowly towards the back door. I was last into the main area of the hub where John was laying across the lounge with Idella and the Doctor was playing with an unidentified item that Shorty had been trying to work out. Gwen was sitting at her desk sorting threw paperwork for UNIT that I needed to send off in the next day or two. Conway walked straight over to the Doctor and looked at the deceive.

"What does it do?" He asked curiously.

"It's a child's play toy from across the universe." The doctor told him placing it in his hands and moving them into position. A blank look washed across Conway's face and his hands began to move at a tremendous speed. Flashing lights lit the oddly shaped object and it moved between each of his fingers as they pushed themselves against each other. We all gathered around to watch Conway. The Doctor took a step back and watched with an amused smile as Conway's face became more and more concentrated. Conway finally broke away gasping, sweat rolling down his face.

"That's a child's toy?" He demanded pulling his hands away and shifting it between his hands.

"I guess it's a bit harder for your human mind. You might feel a bit dizzy and sick in a little while. It's just the way it works on people." The Doctor told him. Conway handed it back. Jack suddenly grabbed my shoulder twisting my hand open and dropping the locket into my hands.

"Your in charge of it. Don't let anyone open it. I know what it does and you would destroy yourselves if you knew as well." He marched off to his office leaving the freezing locket laying in my hand. I dropped it into my pocket and headed for the archives, taking a box of stuff that needed sorting and filing with me.

It wasn't until I entered the second room that I realized I was being followed.

"Eye candy. I need to talk to you." Said John from the door way as Idella walked over to me. I patted her and turned to face him.

"What's up John?" I asked dumping the 'child's toy' into a box with the two others we had found.

"Is Jack okay? He seams different to last time I was here, it's like he's there, somewhere but at the moment it's more like an empty shell." John voiced. I walked towards him.

"I don't know. He's been like this for a while now. He keeps talking about a war, an invasion, people dieing but nothing seems to be happening." I told him.

"He didn't tell me details but he said something was coming, from the most distant galaxy across the stars, something is coming and the earth isn't ready. I've heard stories. Bedtime stories to scare young kids…" He told me. I motioned for him to follow my into the filing room where there was a small couch for us to sit on, "… The twenty first century, the most horrible time in the history of the planet. The human race barely survived. We had to spread across the starts, try and find a way to keep going." He explained to me. "Only a couple of thousand we left after the war." He told me, the door of the room was suddenly flung open.

"Bedtime stories. That is all they were John." Jack said harshly.

"'Corse." He mumbled climbing to his feet and rushing past Jack towards the hub. Jack followed him leaving me alone with Idella. My thoughts swirled around and around. A couple of thousand out of the billions of people walking around on earth, a couple of thousand. Idella barked drawing me out of the trance. I realized I had been sitting there for an hour and a half.

"Come on girl. I'll take you for a walk." I told the dog opening the door and heading for the hub. Idella pranced along side.

"I'll be back." I told Gwen as she worked on an artifact we had found three days ago. "Just taking the dog for a walk." I explained.

"Okay sweetheart. Jack wants to talk to you but he said it can wait for as long as you need. Are you two okay?" She asked.

"Fine. I'll see you in a little while." I said walking towards the cog door. Idella ran along in front of me and I buried my hands into my pockets. Something cold brushed against my hand and I pulled out the locket, twirling it in my hand. It glowed into life as it brushed against my palm. Watching the colours dance across its surface it began to emit a high pitched noise. It sounded a bit like a really high pitched scream. I took another step and it sprung open in my hands. The light blinded me, washing over me before the darkness took hold.

19th February, 2009

"Gwen, grab me my bag. He's got a fever." Said a very familure voice as hands rushed across my forehead.

"What?" I asked opening my eyes and looking up into my favorite blue eyes.

"Jack. He's awake." Conway called to Jack. I heard someone running followed by three other sets of feet before Jack's identical eyes took the place of Conway's.

"Jack. What happened?" I asked. I watched the hurt rush across his face and the rejection flood into his eyes.

"After I told you not to. You knew how I felt about it." He took a step back, releasing my hand.

"Jack?"

"You opened the locket. Ianto, after everything I told you." He suddenly turned and ran from the room, disappearing behind the Doctor and John. My head throbbed and the tears flooded from my eyes. Images flooded into my head. They had been there the whole time but it was like a fog was clearing. The inside of the locket. I looked up at Conway.

"Were all going to die!" I yelled at the top of my lungs before my eyes rolled back in my head and the darkness took over again.

Sorry, but of a dark, hard to make sense of chapter but I'll explain it all in the next chapter.

I just want to point out that Ianto's personality has changed a bit. He is trying to give Conway and Shorty a proper childhood and is trying to show them the way to do that meaning his childish side is kind of taking over, hence the play fighting with John and the flirting with Conway.

I love reviews. I want to know what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right. I love criticism.

At the moment I'm in the middle of writing Shorty and Conway's story. When I post that you will be able to understand how they fit into Torchwood. Don't ask where Idella came from, I just thought it would be funny for Ianto to own a dog and I love big dogs. A Great Dain just seemed to suit him…


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry t has taken me so long to write this chapter… I was on a camp for three days and then I had a wedding and then I had a 85th birthday so I typed it up as soon as I got home… I promise to put the next one up sooner… Hope it makes sence to you... It's a little hard to understand but any questions just ask and I LOVE reviews and critizem...

Sick of Jack breakdowns… Thought so, so I decided to add in an Ianto breakdown. It tore me apart inside to try and intentionally hurt Ianto (like I did in the first chapter) but it needed to happen… (cries). So enjoy…

Ps sorry I haven't completed Conway and Shorty's story but its so hard to add everything together.. between what I have already described and what actually happened… (fails miserably to write) so I came back to this one… Don't hate me…

* * *

Chapter 5

_I followed the girl down the corridor. We stepped into the room._

"_Morning Tish." He crowed happily._

"_Morning Jack." She said, half picking up his good mood. His arms were chained to the walls on either side of him and his legs were chained to the floor._

"_Yum… Mush." He said sarcastically opening his mouth as she spoon feed him. I walked in and stood against the wall._

"_What's got you in such a good mood?" She asked him._

"_Tish, their still alive." Jack cried happily._

"_How do you know?" She asked cautiously not wanting to burst his bubble._

"_He told me. He threatened me with their lives which means he hasn't taken them yet. I've been afraid, so afraid that I would never get to see them again but they escaped. I can't believe Ianto escaped again." He trailed off at the end, becoming lost in his own thoughts._

"_Any news on Martha?" _

"_Not yet. She's fine, if she want he would have told us." Jack told as she fed him the last spoonful._

"_I'll see you later, Jack." She told him._

"_She'll be okay. She will save us all and you know it." _

"_All we can do is pray." She mumbled as she left. Jack waited until her footsteps had disappeared completely before slumping forwards. His head hanging low. I could see how skinny he was, his ribs pushed against his dirty, ripped shirt. I was about to walk over to his when a mad appeared in the door way._

"_I told you Jack." Jack looked up as Gwen was thrown onto the floor at his feet._

"_Jack." She gasped trying to reach for him._

"_Let her go. Please. I'll do anything. Don't do this, Gwen!" He yelled struggling against the chains. Prime Minister Saxon grabbed a hand full of hair and ripped her head back before pushed a gun against her temple. _

"_And I almost feel sorry for you." He cooed. The gun went of and blood splattered against the floor beside her as her body fell into a lifeless heap at Jack's feet. "Almost." Saxon moved the gun and pointed it at Jack. It went off for the second time and Jack slumped forwards._

"Jack!" I screamed.

23rd of February, 2009

"Ianto, Ianto breath." Yelled John grabbing me and holding me against the table. I fought against his grip. The doctor came running over to help him.

"Ianto. It's okay. He's fine." He soothed me using one hand to stroke my hair.

"But he was… And Saxon…" I tried to form a sentence and the Doctors ever locked onto mine.

"What about Saxon?" He demanded.

"He's dead." I said confused. Their grips faltered as the alarm went off and the sound of the cog door opening echoed around the hub. "Gwen." I yelled as I ran down the stairs and threw my arms around her.

"Ianto." She gasped wrapping her arms around me to hold me up.

"Why is he up?" Demanded Conway glaring at the other two.

"It's alright sweetheart." She said slowly walking be up the stairs towards the medical area. I spotted Jack standing in the shadows.

"Jack." I mouthed, stretching towards him. The hurt flashed across his face as the others dragged me away.

26th of February, 2009

"Ianto. Let us in." Begged Conway knocking on the door. I was sitting in the corner with my back against the door preventing them from entering. The images were still flashing around m head making it impossible to think rationally. My hands were curled around my knees and my fingernails were digging into my bare skin. Dry blood ran down onto the tiled floor where I had drawn blood a few hours ago. Conway moved against the other side of the door and I knew he was sitting against my back. "Your not helping yourself, let us in and I can help you." He told me for the thousandth time. I blocked out the words and continued to rock back and forwards. Every time I closed my eyes I watched Jack die again, the hundreds of different times I had watched him die. Suddenly everything seemed hopeless. If that was going to happen that meant the Doctor couldn't help and John couldn't help, why were they here?

"Ianto if you don't open this door right now I'm going to blast my way threw that door." Jack threatened. It was the first time I had heard his voice in weeks. I threw myself forwards as the door was kicked of its hinges by an annoyed looking John. The four of them flooded into the room and I was picked up off the floor and dumped into the hospital bed as Conway fussed over me, John stood with one foot against the wall looking like he really didn't want to be there and Jack just stood against the wall, avoiding looking at me. I cried out in pain as Conway forced his fingers against my ribs, the bandages had come loose during the time I was alone meaning they had shifted.

"You are impossible." Mumbled Conway as he pulled my shirt open and set to work

re-strapping them. I just lay there staring up at Jack.

"Jack." I begged. His eyes flashed and he met mine. "Please, let me explain." I begged him. "Please." I mouthed.

"I don't see the point Ianto. You have betrayed me, yet again. I trusted you." I heard the emotion running threw his voice before he turned and walked from the room. John left when Idella barked in the hallway.

"Conway. Can you give me a few minutes alone with Ianto?" Asked the doctor sitting next to my head as I still stretched towards where Jack had been sitting. The medic left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. "Ianto. I need you to talk to me. What did you see?" Demanded the Doctor, his light brown eyes sparkling with what could have been a mixture of hope and worry. My breathing rate increased as I closed my eyes and watched Saxon kill Jack over and over, so many different ways. The tears began to roll down my face.

"He just won't stop, he never does. I watch Jack drag himself back and he just kills him over again. Each time Jack's eyes seem less and less human. He's losing." I cried pulling myself up and pushing my face into the Doctor's shoulder.

"When you first woke up you said something about Saxon." I strained to remember.

"He's torturing Jack. That's all he does, like its some sick game… But he's dead." I stated, he died when the president was assassinated." I said more to myself then him. I watched the relief flood across his face or was that the hope fading? His features were too mixed to understand.

"That's in the past." He told me. I didn't know what expression crossed my face but the Doctor leaned away from me.

"What?" I demanded.

"When Jack disappeared that was where he was, aboard the valiant with me. The year that never was." He muttered to himself.

"How could you?" I demanded, clenching my hands into fists. "How could you put him threw that." I was screaming at him but I didn't care. "Do you know how much he suffered, how much they suffered?" I demanded pointing towards the hub but knowing one of the people I was talking about would never walk threw the hub again. "He trusted you. He gave his life so many times, how could you let him go threw that?" I demanded. I threw myself off the bed and ran towards the door, throwing it open and all but tumbling down the stairs where I spotted Jack standing next to Shorty's desk pointing at the screen. I stumbled over and fell at his feet, looking up at that tortured body. He looked down at me. "How could he do that to you?" I asked myself as I threw my arms around the captains legs.

"I couldn't exactly do anything." The Doctor yelled at me, his rage getting the better of him. I jumped to my feet and turned, preparing for round to.

"There is always something. You can't just condemn a man like that. He needs a reason and you put him threw that, you did it." I yelled at him. "And it wasn't even you who saved him. Your assistant did. She saved the would while you sat their helpless and dead."

"Believe me, Ianto Jones, if I could have taken his place I would have. I would never have put him threw that intentionally." The others had gathered around to watch. The Doctors eyes fell towards the floor.

"You probably would have but yet here you stand. Not a mark, not a scratch on you body that could even begin to describe what he went threw. Look at me." I said as the Doctor stared at the floor. "Look at me!" I screamed when he didn't. His eyes flickered up to meet mine. " You are meant to protect and save people." I stated. "What kind of a hero are you?" I whispered the question as the tiredness took over.

"I don't know." He admitted. I stepped forwards and punched him, letting all my rage guide my fist.

"Whoa… Hey." Said Jack stepping forwards and grabbing me from behind and dragging me towards my room. The Doctor fell heavily against the desk.

"You don't even deserve to stand in his presence." I spat as Jack dragged me up the stairs. He slammed the door and threw me onto the floor.

"What has gotten into you?" He demanded passing in front of the door. "What did you see?"

"You." I stated. "The year that never was." I told him. "It showed me the past. How you still stand here like a fearless leader after that and you never say a word, never falter. You stand beside him, look at him with those eyes like he saved you of something…"

"He did save me." Jack burst. "He has saved so many people and he did save me then, he sent Martha away to keep her safe and I can understand why he did it because I would do the same thing to you." I got up off the floor and moved so I was standing infront of him. He didn't move, just stood there staring into my eyes. I moved my hands and let them ghost down the front of his shirt. He suddenly stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. It was an accident. The locket popped open in my hand, I'm sorry." I told him as he pushed his mouth against my forehead. The tiredness was making it's self more prominent and I had to lean against Jack to stay upright.

"Come on." He said dragging me across to the bed and laying me down. He stood beside me.

"No. You will leave if I close my eyes." I said grabbing his shirt. He pushed my body towards the other side of the single, narrow mattress before climbing in alongside me.

"I'll be here when you wake up." He promised as I pushed my face into his chest and breathed in his wonderful smell I had been deprived. I fell asleep listening to Jack's timed breaths.

27th of February, 2009

I stretched out trying to shake away sleep but my hand connected with something.

"Ouch, that's my face." Mumbled Jack

"You stayed." I mouthed reaching up and stroking the side of his face. He just lay there with his eyes closed as I remembered every inch of his face. Although I had only been away from him a few days it felt like months. "Why did you stay?" I asked.

"Because laying here last night I realized how much you need me. I need to help you threw this. I realized how much I need you." He told me. "This is the first time I have slept in days." I sighed.

"Jack, you need to sleep. I bet you've been having coffee before bed." I don't know how he managed to look guilty without moving an inch but he did, I smiled.

"I missed that." He mumbled opening his beautiful blue yes.

"What?"

"You worrying over me." I smiled again before kissing him passionately. We lay tin each others arms for hours until Conway came in to check on me. I was getting used to the tests.

"Morning." He said walking on.

"Good morning. How's that autopsy coming?" Jack asked as he came over to us.

"I'm getting there but he died in the same way as the others."

"Meaning?"

"I have no idea how he died." Stated Conway as he checked my heart rate. "Their bodies are in perfect condition. Not a scratch on the outside not a mutated cell on the inside. Their perfect, to perfect." When he said that the drug 'Reset' popped into my head.

"Has Gwen worked out who he is?"

"Sam Jones. Twenty eight. Lived in Splot. She called his wife last night." I sat up and held my arm out so Conway could take a blood sample.

"Can I please get up?" I begged him. "I'm dieing here." I told him. "I'll sit on the lounge or something." I told him

"No you wont." They both said at once. I pouted and Conway sighed.

"If you promise to sit and don't decide to start cleaning." He said taking the vile of blood and leaving the room. Me and Jack walked down stairs, Idella was laying across the lounge with John. She jumped up as soon as she spotted me.

"Welcome back, eye-candy." He said moving across so I could sit down.

"Captain." I greeted him as Idella jumped up next to me and lay her head on my lap.

The two of us sat together on the lounge and watched the others rush around the hub until I spotted the Doctor coming out of the autopsy bay followed by Conway. "I'll be back." I told John. I got up and walked over, Conway stood a little to close to the Doctors shoulder, ready to jump in if I decided to get violent again.

"I thought I said sit." He said harshly. I ignored him.

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I took it out on you when I was angry at Saxon." I told him. "You saved Jack and you brought him back to me, I could never ask for anything more." I know everyone was watching me and I could almost feel Owen egging me on. "I owe you my life and more. Please forgive me. You are an amazing man who has saved millions, you saved me once and I will never be able to repay you for that. As I stared into his deep brown eyes I could hear something in the back of my head. Like a drum beat.

Bang bang bang bang… bang bang bang bang…

Shorty suddenly screamed and jumped away from her desk. He hub went silent and everyone looked at the shape lifting off Shorty's desk. There was a high-pitched screaming noise. Idella barked and ran from the room. It was a small creature about the size of a raven. It had wings, long fingers stretched out away from its body causing it to almost double in size before they folded back into the skin that formed the wings. It screeched again and its rippled body convulsed as it began to circle, looking at every person in the room. The fingers appeared again and it dived towards Shorty, it's fingers slicing threw her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I heard a gunshot as I threw myself onto the floor next to Shorty. The thing exploded as it flew towards Jack.

"Please Jack, tell me that wasn't…" Jack cut John off.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Jack exploded as John shoved his gun back into its holster. "How did it get in the hub?" Conway fell to his knees next to me as I looked at Shorty's wounds. Her whole neck was ripped apart and her body was still. Filled with death. It was going to take a while for her to recover.

"Lets get her onto the lounge." I suggested scooping her into my arms and carrying her over to the lounge where Conway sat with her. I looked up at where Jack and John were fighting, yelling at each other in some other language so they couldn't scare us. Idella had returned and was sitting on John's feet with her head in his hands. I ran into the autopsy bay and came back with the supplies Conway would need to put stitches into Shorty's throat so it would heal properly. The Doctor and Gwen were bent over what remained of the creature.

"Jack. What is it?" Demanded Gwen.

"Something that shouldn't exist. What the hell is it doing in Cardiff?" He demanded he lashed out and pushed the desk beside him before he looked at all of us and walked up into his office. John for once was looking worried. He had his eyes closed and refused to look at the remains of the creature or Shorty's wounds.

"I'm going to take Idella for a walk." He mumbled walking towards the cog door.

"Mind if I join you Capitan?" I asked hoping to get some answers.

"Knock yourself out." He mumbled as the cog door rolled open and Idella ran into the corridor within. I followed quickly, grabbing my coat as they walked threw the tourist information center. We walked in silence for a good ten minutes before John finally spoke. "He told me so much but he never said anything about this."

"About what?" I asked.

"I'm not sure how much Jack has told you about his childhood but he grew up in the 51st century as you know but the Boeshane Peninsula, where he grew up, lived under the threat of invasion. Almost everyday these creatures flew over but they never stopped one day they did. They live to tourcher. That's the reason Gray was the way he was, they took him as a child. This is only the beginning, eye-candy. If there is one of them here there will be others. The earth will fall and Jack won't be able to stop it." I was amazed by what I was hearing, the fear in John's voice. We walked in silence for a long time as I tried to process this information. John had just told me more about Jack then he ever had. Idella walked along in front of us, glad to be out in the fresh air. The two of us ended up sitting on a wooden bench while Idella walked around. She wouldn't go far.

"John, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about for a while." I admitted looking over at him.

"And what's that?" He asked sounding distracted and staring out across the bay.

"Well… Conway told me after you first turned up that he knew you. You saved him and his family." John finally turned to look at me, the confused look spread across his face. "When we first from the family they were creatures living in the woods. They used Jack's blood to create human bodies for them to live in. He told me they were saved by a orange glow." He continued to look confused.

"How would they know it was me?" He asked quietly.

"They said there was a shadow of a man. The creatures can sense human emotions, feelings. Yours are so different. Conway told me you don't make sense." John closed his eyes as Idella walked over and sat her head on his lap.

"Gathorn." He mumbled. "It was when I was in the Agency, before Jack. About twenty of us were sent to a world that was going to be destroyed. We arrived to late and the planet was already being invaded by the Darleks. Our mission was to rescue Gathorn. She was young but was amazing at technology, she could all but control it with her mind. I was the one to discover her family. Out of her family only twelve remained of the hundred. I was told to capture her and kill the rest but instead I moved the family to a new planet and they told me she had been killed." He explained.

"You must have brought them here." I thought out loud. "Gathorn is alive, John." I told him. His head flickered round to look at my face. His eyes burning with unanswered questions.

"Shorty." I watched everything connect in his head. "Does Jack no about this?" He demanded climbing to his feet.

"I'm not sure. I haven't spoken to him about it but he knows they were rescued threw a vortex. I think that's about it." I explained as he reached a hand towards me. I took it and let him drag me back towards the hub. Idella danced along beside up, thinking it was a game.

"John, what's wrong?"

"I understand. Shorty is putting the Earth in grave danger. The whole universe is in danger. Jack's future is coming back to get her." John explained. "The time agency has found her." He hissed before letting go of my hand and sprinting towards the information center. Idella ran along side him and I ran to catch up.

When I got into the hub Jack's door was closed, Shorty was still laying across the lounge but the wounds across her neck were slowly healing. She probably wouldn't wake up until the next day. Conway had disappeared and Gwen rushed over to me as soon as I walked in.

"What's going on?" She demanded, her hands gripping the front of my shirt.

"Long story. Where's Conway?" I demanded looking around for any sign of him.

"Down in the cells. He went to feed the weevils." She told me. I ignored the betrayed expression crossing her face and ran towards the cells. I found him staring in at a weevil that was laying on the floor with its head pushed in to the corner.

"You didn't tell me you heard John speak." I said walking towards him. He jumped at the sound of my voice but didn't look up.

"I didn't but he spoke to my grandfather." He admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because I didn't think it was important. I never found out what he said I just know he asked a question." He explained his voice staying at an even tone. "We should have told you the truth but they were afraid. You took us in and gave us a safe home. We were worried how you would react if you knew the future was after her. She has had to hide her whole like and here she had a chance to be normal, safe." He told me.

"How could you keep that from us? You are putting the whole universe in danger and you didn't even utter a word. It we had have known we could have hidden her. Given her a normal like that was safe. She is in danger now because of your family." Conway jumped up, his hand going around my neck. I coughed and tried to free myself as he pushed me back against the wall.

"You don't understand. She is my baby sister and I will do anything to keep her safe and I mean that. I would give the universe to keep her safe." My lungs were beginning to burn.

"Killing me… Isn't going to fix this." I gasped out looking into Jack's blue eyes. Why had they been given to a monster? He dropped me and I slid down the wall gasping for breath, trying to fill my lungs. He turned and walked over to the weevil's cell again. I could hear his breathing and see his clenched fists. "Calm down," I croaked before climbing to my feet and moving towards him, my arms wrapping around him. Conway had been trained as a warrior on his planet and had a hard time controlling himself when he was angry. His emotions were flooding the me as waves but I ignored them. All I wanted to do was shoot him but I knew I had to calm him down before he destroyed the hub.

It took an hour before the waved stopped washing threw me. I pulled him towards the wall and sat on the floor, wrapping my arms around me and tucking his head under my chin as I stroked his hair.

I lost track of time but after Conway had fallen asleep on my lap Gwen appeared in the doorway.

"Any word from above?" I asked as she walked over and sat next to me. I knew she could feel the anger that was still rolling around the room.

"No but a lot of yelling that I can't make out. Ianto, what's going on?" She asked.

"The less you know, the better." I explained. She looked away from me. "Can I let Jack explain it to you? I'm still trying to work it all out myself." I told her as I looked down at the man in my lap, his beautiful blonde hair had lost its shine and I knew his eyes would be dull. "It seems as if Conway and Shorty left out a bit of their story." I explained. I was about to look up at her as I heard the gunshot. I gently moved Conway on my lap, leaving him on the floor of the cell block and ran after Gwen. She was already ripping open the door to Jack's office as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What have you done?" Yelled Gwen darting into the room. I stopped in the doorway, frozen to the spot as I stared in at John laying on the floor. Jack was standing behind his desk, gun extended with a terrifying look plastered across his face.

* * *

Okay, I lied about the soon part. I'm so sorry. I've been really sick and I have bad news.

I'm not going to be able to write another chapter for a while. I have exams coming up next week and I'm going into hospital in the next couple of weeks. I will post as soon as I can but don't be surprised if it takes a while.


End file.
